geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Editor
The Level Editor is a feature in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World which allows the player to create their own levels which can be shared online with other people, with the ability to build levels and share them with other players through an organized online system. Guide For a comprehensive guide to using the level editor, see the Level Editor Guide. Helpful information *A level can only be verified if it is completed in normal mode, with all user coins being collected if included, and that the level does not contain a Start Position. *Level lengths are determined as follows: **Tiny: 1-9 seconds (includes copied levels until edited). **Short: 10-29 seconds. **Medium: 30-59 seconds. **Long: 60-119 seconds. **XL: 120+ seconds. Titles The title of a level signifies as its name, having a character limit of 20 characters. Spacing also constitutes as a character when being used for a title name. *Level titles are usually limited to alphanumeric characters. The dash, however, can be added by typing a swear word that is restricted by the game. It will turn into a dash and can be used in the title on release. Since the search bar does not permit the use of characters that are not letters or numbers, levels that use dashes at the beginning of their title cannot be searched. Instead, they must be found by searching the creator's levels or scrolling through the options in the search menu. As of currently, levels with special characters cannot be uploaded to the server. Level components and objects *Blocks - includes achromatic, monochromatic and dichromatic; with an outline or without an outline. *Platforms - includes achromatic, monochromatic and dichromatic; with an outline or without an outline. *Outlines - for horizontal, platform and sloped blocks. *Slopes - includes achromatic, monochromatic and dichromatic; with an outline or without an outline. *Stationary hazards - spikes and thorns. Includes fake spikes. *3D decorations - basic outline and 3D versions of blocks. *Interactive objects - transporters, portals, speed portals, animated objects, collectibles and text. *Ground-based decorations. *Air-based decorations. *Pulsating decorations. *Rotating objects - includes saws and rotating decorations. *Triggers *Custom objects See the page on level components for more information Gallery LevelEditorBuildToolbar.png|Build toolbar LevelEditorEditToolbar.png|Edit toolbar LevelEditorDeleteToolbar.png|Delete toolbar ObjectSetupMenu.png|Object setup menu TextSetupMenu.png|Text setup menu GroupSetupMenu.png|Edit group menu LevelEditorSettings.png|Settings menu CustomSongSelectionMenu.png|Song selection menu LevelEditorPauseMenu.png|Pause menu LevelEditorEarly.png|Early level editor LevelEditorGuideOriginal.png|Initial release level editor guide LevelEditorGuideUpdate1.9.png|Update 1.9 level editor guide LevelEditorGuideUpdate2.0.png|Update 2.0 level editor guide LevelEditorGuideUpdate2.1.png|Update 2.1 level editor guide NewgroundsAudioNotice.jpg|Newgrounds audio notice Object Limits * Before Update 1.5, object count wasn't shown in the pause menu, which at the time had no known object limit. * For Update 1.5, it held 6,000 objects. * For Update 1.6, it held 8,000 objects, which cannot allow for a higher object capacity. * For Update 1.7, it held 10,000 objects. * For Update 1.8, it held 12,000 objects. * For Update 1.9, it held 15,000 objects. * For Update 1.921, it held 20,000 objects. * For Update 2.0, it held 30,000 objects. * For Update 2.1, it held 40,000 objects. High object capacity was added and increased to 80,000. This prevents players from placing too many objects in a level, although this is frequently bypassed with hacking. * For Update 2.2, RobTop has confirmed that the object limit will be removed and that any level that goes past 80,000 objects, will show a second icon indicating so, with the first icon indicating a level going past 40,000. Trivia *Only the initial release allowed practice mode to be used to verify levels. *Prior to update 1.8, level data would be stored in base-64 format. *If the player clicks the "Help" button on the custom music screen, there is an example ID (568699), which is actually the song ID for "Hexagon Force" by Waterflame. *In Update 2.1, colours channels 1000 through 1007 and 1009 through 1012 are reserved for BG, Ground, Line, 3DL, Object, Player Color 1, Player Color 2, Light BG, Ground 2, Black, White, Lighter respectively and cannot be used normally. This was fixed in update 2.11 that made the number of colour channels to 999. *In the beta 2.1 editor, all of the colour triggers (BG, Ground, Ground2, Line, 3DL, Obj) were merged into one colour trigger, but in old levels, there are separate colour triggers (However, the colour triggers do not contain the "Tint Ground" feature from the old BG trigger, which would change the Ground colour based on the BG colour). *RobTop has changed the Newgrounds policy for Geometry Dash to prevent players from using stolen music. More info can be found here. *In 1.9, the Geometry Dash editor had 5 buttons: Copy, Paste, Copy and Paste, Edit Object, and Deselect. However, in the Geometry Dash Steam trailer, it shows an editor with 4 buttons: Copy and Paste, Edit Object, Deselect, and Edit Group. **The Edit Group button was not introduced until Update 2.0, suggesting that the version of Geometry Dash used in the Steam trailer was a development version. *In dual mode, if the player crashes either icon, the former will stop while the other will keep moving. *The orange teleportation portal does not have a button in the editor but can be placed with the blue teleportation portal. *All the 2.1 slopes appear in the first tab for no known reason. *The second rainbow 22.5° slope is split up into two blocks, for no known reason. *There is not an available option to start the level under the effects of the mirror or a gravity portal. However, you can achieve the same by placing the respective portal at the very start of the level. **You can however, start upside-down by clicking "Flip Gravity" with the use of a start position. *Although the 80 unit vertical grid does not allow objects to be placed just below 81y, the cube and robot can safely exceed this limit from the top during gameplay through any means while gravity is normal. It is only fatal while under the effects of antigravity, where it is then possible to exceed the maximum ~88.5y at which the fatal boundary is higher. Category:Features